


Jade Heart

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Borrowing and stealing are two entirely different things.





	Jade Heart

Stealing is wrong, but borrowing something that you plan to return is a different matter. That's all Madelyn had done, borrowed Rosie's bracelet with a jade heart. She's going to give it back sooner or later. 

Until then it rests under her pillow. In the dead of night, when the house is silent, she likes to look at it. Hold it in her hand like it's an ancient pirate treasure she found. 

Rosie has so many pretty things that she won't notice one being missing for a little while. Necklaces and bracelets, dresses and dolls whereas Madelyn had none of those things.


End file.
